risingdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction: Making a Body of Land
For this Introduction, I will show you how to write up any individual Body of Land. Opening Paragraph Saelonthor is one of the five continents of Marazan. It is widely known as the home of the Snow Elves. This line is from the Saelonthor article. It immediately tells you roughly where it is located and then that the Snow Elves famously live there. Here is another example: Raxus is a continent jutting out of Bedias in Marazan. It is home to the feared Raxians, Orcs and Dark Elves. This first sentence tells you that Raxus is sticking out of Bedias and is sudden, not clean. The second line tellls you that the Raxians, Orcs and Dark Elves are feared by many and live there. Anything along those lines would be a great start. Landscape Landscape would likely be your first heading. The landscape of Raxus depends on where you go. There is a mountain region in the south covered in snow that seperates the Dark Elves from the Raxian Legion, while there are tropical rainforests in the north. In the east there is a small desert and a flater area, while west it is a bumpy marsh. ''Flame Top'' Flame Top is the simple nickname for the gigantic volcano in the center of Raxus, about the size of Olympas Mons. It errupts occasionally and is why the nearby area is vacant from all but volcanic ash. It is home to Pyrese Dragons and Wyverns. In this example, we can clearly determine what the area is like. For instance, the sandy hills of Bedias are referenced without being mentioned: In the east there is a small desert. Another part of this is the third sized heading. This part is optional but can be used for notable features. In this case a volcano. Another good, well written example is Erauys's landscape. Erayus is extremely large, 23,239,000 kilometers of surface area. The land is covered in plains, mountains, forests, and hills. Many lakes dot the land, including the two largest bodies of water in all of Marazan: the Dezxam and Sea of Erayus. As you can see, this states Erayus's exact size in kilometres. It goes on to mention that it has almost every type of terrain within its borders. Many lakes are found and it has the two largest water bodies in all of Marazan. Inhabitants This is usually your last heading. For other headings, please click here. The land of Erayus is home to the peaceful Sun Elves and Humans, who together created the Erayan Force, maintaining peace throughout all of Marazan. This, though only one sentence, tells you that the Sun Elves and Humans are a part of the Erayan Force that stop war from breaking out all over Dawn. Here is another example: The main inhabitants of Saelonthor are the Snow Elves, a wise race of elves who truly appreciate the snowy homeland. They have built many temples and shrines to their god, and continue to do so. Deer, Frost Spiders, Wyverns, and even Dragons, the Frost Dragons thrive in Saelonthor. The Moon Elves once lived in Saelonthor were pushed out by the Snow Elves. This, from the Saelonthor article, is very well written. It tells you what things live in the continent, what used to live in the continent, the main civil race of the continent and what they do. Another idea though is to have a short sentence or two and then create a bulleted list for each species. Other Headings These headings are optional to add in, but add a lot more character or variety to your article. *Climate *Traditions (Based around the land mass) *Religion (Based around the land mass) *History *Landmarks *Settlements Category:Introduction Category:World of Dawn Wiki Category:Article